Ghost of a Future
by 1337kitsune
Summary: Andrew Riter is an average. He loves books, coffee, scarfs, and the teen who has been mysteriously appearing in his life every year or so with no explanation. Except time travel. But that's not an explanation that's an excuse. Andrew is determined to find out everything he can about this teen, even if it kills him. (Iambic Prose - Ghostwriter x Danny)
1. Age One

Who's ready for a summer full of Iambic Prose?

Full Description : Andrew Riter is a rather normal child who lived in France until he was six and then moved to England. He loves books, coffee, scarfs, and the teen who has been mysteriously appearing in his life every year or so with no explanation. Except time travel. But that's not an explanation that's an excuse.

Andrew is determined to find out everything he can about this teen, even if it kills him! And judging by some of the looks he gets from this teen it just might.

Yeah. Yeah let's go full Iambic Prose this summer.

The chiming and grandfather clock sound Danny makes when he appears was Hollow's idea, halloweenhowl on here and draconicghost on tumblr. She's awesome.

* * *

**Age One **

**:: **

In a small French cottage in the countryside there was a small room where an aged Grandfather clock ticked with perfect time. This room also held the nursery of the one and only child of the Riters, an aristocratic family who was less into titles and more into their family ties.

Mrs. Riter had at first been adverse to leaving the continuously ticking clock in her child's room but when she found the noise actually soothed instead of irritated the newborn she agreed. It was on this night, at midnight and precisely one year since the child was born, that an ethereal blue glow washed over the room. The sounds of ticking and a grandfather clock chiming fell in perfectly with the true clock chiming. As such no one stirred or awakened when a ghost touched down gracefully in the room.

"Finally, a landing where I don't crash-" Glowing blue eyes the color of ice blinked up at the sight of the masterfully crafted crib in the center of the room. "A crib?" Creeping closer the ghostly being hovered over the sleeping child who looked to be somewhere between asleep and half-asleep. "Aw...you're so cute-" Seeing the baby fidget he blinked, wondering what was wrong.

"Oh..._that's right, you're used to hearing French this young, aren't you?_" At hearing the familiar cadence of the French language the baby quieted, falling back into a restful sleep. "_When I go back I hope you know I'll tease you endlessly._" Watching as the baby boy let out a squeaking yawn and try to move to lay on his side Danny quickly intervened. "No, no, _wait until you're a bit older for that._"

Carefully nudging the baby over onto his back again the ghostly teen let out a coo when his hand was loosely grabbed. Pulling a device out of a pouch on his belt he snapped a quick picture, making sure the flash was off so as not to disturb him. "_You are adorable as a baby, so very adorable._"

Looking around the room the ghost let his eyes take in the rather average nursery, white-washed walls and wooden borders, although he snorted at the sight of a bookshelf in the corner, "_You and your books...why am I not surprised you little bookworm?_"

Still looking he noticed the mobile over the crib was crafted of stars and and a moon. Smirking, and still letting the baby hold onto his finger, he floated up and gently blew over one of the stars, grinning when it became coated in pure, sparkling ice. "_Might as well have one star sparkle, right?_"

Hearing the sleepy child start fussing the ghost shushed him, gently rubbing the tiny hand, "Ssh_, it's okay, Andrew. Nothing's going to harm you while I'm here, okay?_" As if hearing and understanding him the child quieted down, although there was a small pout on his face that had the teen taking another picture.

Feeling a tug deep inside of him the ghost quietly grumbled to himself, phasing his hand out of baby Andrew's grasp and standing up, "_I never get to spend much time with the little ones, why is that..._" Bending over he carefully placed a soft kiss on Andrew's forehead, smiling at the gurgling, cooing sound he got in return. "_Well, Andrew... _

"_You have quite the adventure ahead of you..._"

* * *

Ahahahahahahahaha. Yeah. This. This is sort of. Yeah.


	2. Age Five

It's all sort of coming out at once, strangely enough. So here's another chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Age Five **

**::**

It was official. Andrew Riter, five and a half years old, was lost. It all due honesty it wasn't exactly his fault. It was more to the fact that he had been reading one of his books, he had just managed to start reading books without pictures in them, and he had gotten a bit distracted. And really, he couldn't be blamed when his family lived so close to the woods. A place where it was very easy to get lost. Especially a small, scared, little boy.

"Mama? Papa? Où êtes-vous?!" Andrew was not scared. ...Okay so maybe he was a little bit terrified, just a little. Hearing rustling behind him he yelped and ran forward, not noticing the sounds of ticking and chiming clocks or the human teenager that suddenly appeared in front of him. Dual yelps were heard as the tiny toddler ran headfirst into the teen's legs, both tripping and falling to the ground.

"Jeez kid, haven't you ever heard of watching where you're going?" Sixteen year old Danny Fenton groaned as he picked himself up off the ground, helping the scared toddler to his feet, noticing the tears in the child's eyes as he did so. "Whoa, you okay?" Getting no response except a confused and watery stare he raised an eyebrow. "Uh...can you speak...anything? At all?"

"Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi parlez-vous drôle?"

"See. This. _This_ is where something like the TARDIS would be handy," Danny grumbled, scratching the back of his head. "Um, I uh, don't speak French? ...Okay, uh, think Danny, Sam made you pay attention in French class for a reason! Although that reason might not have been to help scared little French children..."

Andrew Riter titled his head, looking confused at the language. He vaguely recognized it as something he had heard in school a few times, English, if he wasn't mistaken. But the accent was what was throwing him off. It didn't sound like anyone, or anything, he knew.

"Je ne parle pas français?" the teen finally managed to speak, tone making it sound more of a question that he didn't speak French than a statement. Andrew only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"_Well, duh._" Even if he couldn't understand the words Danny could hear and see the sarcasm, eye twitching at the headache that he just knew he was going to get today. "_My name's Andrew, do you know how to get back to my house?_" It couldn't hurt to ask, right? Besides, it was either this or be chased by another strange creature he heard rustling in the bushes.

He did not like strange creatures.

"I understood part of that I thin- Wait... Andrew?" At the nod Danny bit his lip, looking as if he wanted to laugh. When he finally broke down and did laugh, slightly hysterically, Andrew stared at him balefully, book tucked under his arms as he tapped his foot. Honestly. Finally getting tired of the laughter Andrew huffed and kicked the laughing teen in the shins, grinning when he lost his balance and crashed to the forest floor. "You...little...brat."

"_Take me home._" It wasn't a request so much as a demand. Danny only stared at him uncomprehendingly, Andrew looking more annoyed. He was tired, hungry, and for some reason this teen was annoying him. Although he did like that accent. It was...nice. "_Home_! Maison!"

"Wha- Oh! Home! Right right, I got it now!" Standing up and brushing himself off Danny held out his hand to the still frowning child, smiling. "_Right, Andrew. Home?_"

"_Finally_," Andrew sighed, taking the teen's hand and walking with him, small legs forcing him to trail slightly behind. Hearing the teen start to talk the toddler didn't really pay much attention, just opened his book with his free hand and started reading again, mind becoming absorbed in what he was reading.

So absorbed he didn't notice when he felt his feet catch on a fallen log, falling forward. Automatically bracing himself to hit the ground he instead blinked when he realized he was sitting in someone's arms.

"Sorry," Danny smiled, brushing a kiss against the toddler's forehead almost absentmindedly, as if the gesture was second-nature to him, "Didn't want you falling and hurting yourself." Even if he didn't understand the words Andrew could hear the care and concern in them, which just made him frown. He had a lot of questions and no way to voice them, at least not to where this teen would understand. Maybe if he remember what he looked like he could ask his parents if they knew the strange teen, or at least find him again later.

Let's see, he had strange clothes, that was for certain. Some weird pants fabric and a shirt that just looked strange. His hair was as messy as his own, and the same dark, raven color. Although instead of his bright green eyes this teen had icy blue ones, which were sparkling as he told a story that Andrew had no idea on how to understand.

The last thing he noticed was the dull freckles on his cheek, nothing noticeable unless you were looking close, or maybe if he had paler skin. They were actually kind of adorable. Very adorable. Andrew might have wanted to kiss them. Just a bit. Judging by the teen's shocked and startled look he might have.

"_You have cute freckles._" He was pretty sure kissing random people's cheeks was something he should be discouraged for but, oh well. Besides, he liked this teen. Whoever he was. "_What's your name?_"

"I have no idea what you're saying," Danny sighed, readjusting his hold on the small child, "Although I do know that I will tease you mercilessly when I get back- I need to take a picture of you. Many pictures. So many."

"_Cute but crazy,_" Andrew mumbled out, opinion on the teen decided as he wrapped his arms around Danny's neck and yawned. He must have dozed off for a few minutes since when what felt like seconds later Danny was waking him up and setting him on the ground.

"That's your home, right? Maison?" Seeing his family cottage Andrew sighed in relief, grabbing Danny's hand and pulling the reluctant teenager towards the door, knocking when he got close enough. As soon as his mother opened the door and saw him she swept him up in a tight hug, looking relieved.

"_Andrew! We couldn't find you anywhere, where were you?!_"

"_Lost. He helped me, although I can't understand him_." Pointing at Danny Mrs. Riter looked over, blinking as the teen nervously waved back.

"Um, hi."

"Ah, English. Well, thank you for bringing my little Andrew home."

"Oh, uh, it was no problem, Mrs. Riter," Danny smiled, rubbing his arm. Hearing the teen speak their last name Andrew blinked, had he told him his last name? He thought it was just his first he had said... "Just, you know, couldn't leave him all alone and stuff. I, um, I should probably get home now." Before either Riter could speak the teen was waving and running off back towards the words, mother and son sharing a confused look.

"_He seems rather...squirrelly._" At the word Andrew snickered, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck. He loved his mother's hugs, although he might have loved the mysterious teen's hugs a bit more. While his mother's hugs were warm and gentle the teen's had been cool and relieving, as if he was protecting Andrew from something. "_So, I hoped we learned something about wandering off in the woods by ourselves!_"

"_That I meet cute boys when I do?_" Andrew asked innocently, look ruined by his smirk. Mrs. Riter laughed, bringing her young child inside and shutting the door.

_"My dear Andrew, you will be a terrible flirt one day! Driving men and woman alike mad!"_ Bringing him into the kitchen she set him down at the table before going back to cooking their evening meal. "_Did you get that boy's name?_"

"_Didn't say...what was his accent, though?_" Andrew may have been five, and a half, but he was very advanced for his age. That and he loved reading the dictionary when no one was paying attention to him.

"_British, I believe_," Mrs. Righter hummed, thinking about it. "_He was definitely from England._" The kitchen was quiet, nothing but a ticking clock heard, before Andrew spoke up again.

"_Mama, may we move to England?_"

* * *

Andrew is a terrible _terrible_ flirt. Something that causes Danny no end amount of trouble.


	3. Age Six

Aha, for those of you who've read the Iambic Prose fic Curiosity Killed the Cat on my tumblr, ibelieverinahappilyeverafter, then you know what's coming.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Age Six **

**:: **

Six year old Andrew Riter sat down against a large tree, book in his lap. Instead of reading the book, as he was always doing, he instead stared at the cover and adjusted his glasses. It was his last day in France and he hadn't seen the mysterious British teen since then. In fact, after asking around, no one had seen him. Andrew would have thought the whole thing was a hallucination if his mother hadn't seen him too.

"_I just wanted to kiss his freckles again..._" Because really, the terrified and completely confused look the teen had given him when he had first done that had been wonderful. And he really did have cute freckles. Sighing Andrew frowned as his glasses slipped down again, forcing him to push them back up. He had only had these glasses for a month or so and they were still rather new to adjust to.

Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the tree, feeling safer in the woods since he had last year. In the year since he had last seen the boy who had helped him back home he had walked the forest every day, partly because it was nice and quiet and mostly because he was hoping to find the teen again.

So far no luck.

Startled out of his thoughts by the sound of a tickling clock as it chimed Andrew blinked and looking around, yelping when he heard something hit the forest floor. Jumping to his feet, and dropping his book, he scrambled behind a tree, slowly peeking out when he saw someone on the ground, covered in what looked like ash.

"_Are you alright?_" Andrew asked hesitantly, not moving from behind his tree. It took a few seconds before he made out quiet and pained sobbing, so low he could have passed it off as wind if he hadn't been listening for it. "_Um, hello? Do you- Do you need help?_" Not knowing what to do Andrew shifted around on his feet, looking around for anyone else to come help.

Not seeing anyone, not even a stray animal, Andrew sighed and carefully crept forward, stopping a few inches out of reach from the still crying man. "_Um, sir? Are you okay? ...Do you want me to go find someone?_" Seeing no response except the man- teen?- curling up, forehead on the ground and arms wrapped around his chest, Andrew sighed, shoulders slumping. "_I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong._"

"_Nothing you can fix._" Hearing the words Andrew shuddered and took a step back, looking startled at the grief he had heard. "_Nothing...I couldn't even... He- He wasn't even angry..._"

"_Are you...are you okay?_" Chancing a few more steps close Andrew's eyes scanned the hurt and crying teen, not seeing him as much of a threat. He looked more ready to break than to do the breaking. Waiting a few more seconds he sighed and sat down, crossing his legs and balancing his hands in the middle of his lap. "_Do you...do you want to talk about it, maybe?_"

"_...I did something terrible._" At that the child blinked, not having expected that answer. Biting his lip he looked around once again, frowning when he saw it was just him and this strange person in the autumn forest. "_To someone I love I- _I killed him."

"_...you spoke English there,_" Andrew mumbled, suddenly feeling sad again. He hated hearing English, it always reminded him of the teen he hadn't been able to really get to know. He had a feeling he might have liked him, too. Shaking his head he focused back on this teen, trying to figure out how to help. "_Maybe telling me what you did might help? I don't know...talking helps. At least it does in books-_" Cutting himself off at the flinch he saw from the teen he frowned. "_Sorry_."

"_No, no I just- I was just reminded of someone for a minute...that's all..._" Andrew nodded, hesitantly reaching a hand out and patting the teen's hair. When he saw a bit of tension bleed out he smiled and continued patting his head.

"_Mama does this to me when I'm sad or having a nightmare. She says it chases away the bad thoughts._" Craning his neck he saw a flicker of a smile on the face before the teen turned his head again, Andrew's eyes catching sight of a chain swinging from his neck.

"_Your Mama sounds like a very smart woman, then._" Andrew absently nodded before leaning forward, free hand catching the swinging amulet. Holding it in his hand he blinked, the teen watching as he pulled out his own necklace, an exact replica of the one he was wearing.

"_Strange,_" Andrew hummed, looking curious, "_Mama said this necklace was unique, a family heirloom from her side of the family. Not another like it anywhere- Ah! It's you!_" At finally seeing the teen's face clearly he realized it was the same teen who had helped him when he was lost, and who he had been searching for for a year. "_I thought I'd never see you again!_"

"...If only..." Danny Fenton sighed, finally pushing himself off the ground while still shaking and crying. "You'd be so much better off if you had never met me."

"_You're speaking English again,_" Andrew huffed, getting his feet and then launching himself at the teen, who caught him out of instinct and habit. "_Much better._"

"_...You've lost me_," Danny sniffed, carefully readjusting his hold on Andrew and hugging him tightly. "_But that's probably okay since I'm lost anyways._"

"_I missed your hugs_," Andrew explained, burrowing into the teen and kissing him on the cheek, choosing to ignore the flinch it got him and instead focus on the blush. "_Your hugs make me feel safe...that and I never got to say._"

"_Say what?_" Danny asked, quirking an eyebrow when he got another kiss to his forehead. He was starting to look more amused than panicked at this point.

"_That you're cute._" The teen was silent for a few seconds before his lips twitched into a smile. Chuckling he hugged the child close, kissing his temple and grinning.

"_Andrew Riter you are going to be the absolute end of me._"

"_As long as I get to keep you then that's fine~_" At that Danny snorted, kissing the tip of the giggling boy's nose.

"_You. You are a terrible flirt._"

"_Do you feel better now?_" At the question Danny blinked, sad smile on his face. "_That doesn't look like a yes...will it cheer you up any if I tell you that I'm moving to England?_" At the startled look he received he nodded, snuggling into the teen's neck contently. "_Yeah! Mama and Papa agreed to it after I met you, cause your accent's amazing. And if I move there I might have a better chance at seeing you again._"

"_...You...you are just..._" Shaking his head Danny looked ready to laugh before a strange expression crossed his face. Sighing he stood up and set the boy back down. "_I have to go now, Andrew..._"

"..._Will I see you again?_" Andrew asked quietly, not looking at the teen as he picked his book back up. When he felt another kiss to his forehead he looked up and smiled. "_That's not an answer._"

"_You'll see me again...many times, actually_," Danny chuckled, looking pained. Rubbing his arm he sniffed again, wiping some ash off his shirt. "_Just...just..._ Don't hate me when you do." When Andrew next blinked his eyes the teen was gone, not a trace of him to be seen except scattered ash on the fallen leaves . Bending down and touching it, to make sure it was real, Andrew smiled.

He would see the teen again, he was sure of it.

* * *

Andrew is a terrible flirt, really. Funnily enough it only happens when he's around Danny.


	4. Age Fourteen

9 1/2 pages of size ten font. See, this is where the chapters start getting lengthy. It's also when we see real interaction between these two dorks. Also somehow when writing it occurred to me that while Danny is like Eleven Andrew somehow ended up like River. Just...you'll see what I mean.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Age Fourteen **

**::**

Andrew Riter, age fourteen and three months, had been having a rather normal autumn afternoon. Had being the key phrase. He had woken up and eaten his usual breakfast of toast, eggs, and orange juice, greeted his parents as they left for their work and respective jobs, pointlessly reassuring them that yes, he would be fine if they worked late. Again.

Afterwords he had gone to school, going through his studies with ease and ignoring the insults and offers of fake friendship that had been directed his way. As soon as the bell had rung he had been out the door with his messenger bag by his side, taking his favorite, and secluded, path to the library, one that ran right alongside the large forest his town bordered.

_Had_.

Only a few minutes into his average, unassuming walk he had been stopped in his tracks by the sounds of a grandfather clock chiming. Considering there was nothing around him but condemned buildings and an empty forest he had questioned his sanity for a few seconds. After brushing it off he had tried to start walking again only to be stopped further when he was suddenly crushed to the ground from someone falling on top of him.

"...I assume there's a reason as to why you suddenly landed on top of me." At the disturbing lack of response Andrew sighed and with a burst of strength that belied his physique pushed the other off with a force had the stranger yelping as he hit the ground. Standing up and wincing at the pain in his back Andrew stared down at someone who looked close to his age, and who was on the ground rubbing his head in distress.

"Jeez, did you have to do that? I mean, really? Just rude." The scuffed up teen stood up, brushing himself off and looking down at him with a smile, something that irritated Andrew more than he tried to let on. He did not like being shorter than others. "And sorry, my landings aren't always the best."

"Landings?"

"Shit." Opening his mouth and ready to release with a swarm of questions Andrew had to physically stop himself. This whole situation seemed like trouble, a teen falling out of the sky and talking about landings. And he avoided trouble. It was one of the few things he was good at, keeping himself out of trouble. Well, usually good, anyways.

Decision made to not even bother Andrew turned on his heel and walked past the teen, resolutely avoiding his gaze. He would not. He simply _would not_ ask. Asking would be involving himself and that was something Andrew just didn't do. He didn't involve himself because that caused problems and irritations and annoyances and-

"What do you even _mean_ by landings?" Okay so Andrew was weak when it came to mysteries like these, very weak. It was hardly his fault, however, especially when mysterious things just _found _him, or in this case fell on him. The teen, who may have been a year or two older than him, shrugged and smiled apologetically.

"Spoilers." At the answer he had given he looked to be holding in laughter, which just made Andrew even more confused. It was at this point he should have just walked away and washed his hands of this mess. He should have bid him good day, turned on his heel, and never looked back. He should have disappeared to his favorite library and simply forgotten this meeting had ever happened.

And yet...this stranger looked familiar. Although he was sure he had never seen him before, and he would have remembered someone who dressed as strange as this. Weird fashion choice aside with his accent he was obviously from the small place Andrew lived in with his family, which didn't make sense since Andrew knew _everyone_ who lived in this town.

He had possessed a brief fascination with genealogy for a short while.

"...You're weird." Seeing the easy-going smile, as if he was used to the observation, Andrew rolled his eyes and tried to walk off. _Tried_. He didn't even get three feet before he was turning around again and stalking forward in aggravation, jerking the teen down by his shirt and grinning at the yelp it got him. "We are going to the cafe around the corner then you are going to do some explaining. Because people just don't fall out of the sky in the middle of a sidewalk when there's no tall trees or buildings around."

"Um, you are very aggressive at this age, aren't you?" Ignoring the slightly scared look Andrew reached for the other's hand and pulled him along, hiding his smile at the teen's complete change of blushing and stammering. He was kind of cu- No! No. Andrew didn't flirt anymore. It drew too much attention to himself and he didn't want attention. He just wanted to hide behind his books and ignore the world and everyone in it. That was his only goal in life, and he was good at it. "You- Um- Why are you staring at me?"

"I suppose I am merely captivated by your beauty," Andrew smiled brilliantly, glasses slipping down his nose as he peered over the edge in a way that had him looking innocently truthful. Okay so he had been good at it. "Hardly my fault." Seeing the immediate blush and refusal of the compliment Andrew snickered, smile lighting up his face. Oh yes, this one he could have fun- Dammit. He had said no flirting!

Well, maybe he could just make an exception... No! This kid would spread the rumors of the _famous_ Andrew Riter being a flirt and then his life would get even more complicated and ridiculous, which was something he did _not_ want. No. It was better if he just got his explanation for the strange events and then went on his way. Cut all ties so to speak- Although...maybe if he didn't _know_ he was Andrew he could get away with all the flirting...

"Two coffees, please. One with milk and five sugars and the other plain black with three." This kid knew his coffee order. How- What- Who _was_ this guy?! First he appeared out of nowhere, with messy black hair and bright blue eyes that shone like ice- ...And then strange clothes...and freckles he could see when he blushed...

"_You have to be joking,_" Andrew groaned in French, Danny looking over at him curiously before paying for their coffees and leading him to a nearby table. "_There is simply no way..._"

"_Speaking to yourself in a another language is rude_." Andrew slowly sat down, staring at the teen for a few more seconds. He was absolutely sure now. He may have been young when it had first happened but he still remembered that smiling face and those cute freckles.

"_I stand by my earlier statement of your freckles being cute._" Seeing the blush, and by extent the freckles, Andrew smirked at the irritated yet adoring look he was given. The irritation he could understand perfectly, especially after how he had been teasing him so far, but the adoration? Where had _that_ come from?

"You never said my freckles were cute."

"Yes, I did. Although it was quite a while ago, years, in fact. Back when I first met you. When I was five." At the look he was given Danny Fenton grinned and nervously scratched the back of his head, smiling apologetically.

"Time really flies, huh?"

"Or you fly through time." At the startled look Andrew smirked and sipped at his coffee. "It really isn't that hard of a guess to make. I see you at the ages of five and six-" Noting the startled look at age six he made a mental note. Maybe it hadn't happened for him yet. "And then once again today, and each time you look almost exactly the same."

"Almost?"

"Last time you were sad," Andrew mumbled, looking down to his coffee. Cutting Danny off before he could ask any questions he gestured to his coffee, "That and you know my coffee order, which, unless you're a stalker, you shouldn't know unless you know me."

"So you're making me admit between being a time traveler and being a stalker?" Danny asked, looking more amused than concerned. "Those are- Those are terrible choices. Isn't there a third option?"

"Well, you could be a somewhat living form of ghost," Andrew teased, raising an eyebrow at the jolt and pale look it got him. When the teen started laughing nervously Andrew made another mental note. This day would be, if nothing else, interesting. "Right then, pick your poison, I suppose."

"Well, I mean, either way I'll sound crazy," Danny pointed out, sipping at his own coffee. "Either I admit I'm an impossible time traveler that hasn't been born yet or I admit that I'm stalking a young child, right?"

"Oui, mon cher," Andrew smiled pleasantly, enjoying the light flush his words earned him. Now that he knew this was the same teen he knew from his childhood he could flirt and he wouldn't feel an ounce of regret. Besides, he was French. He was helpless to the pull of love.

"You- You are a terrible flirt," Danny grumbled, Andrew remembering when those same words had been spoken all those years ago. As if he needed any more proof there it was, being spoken by his blue-eyed and black-haired angel. ...He was very glad this teen couldn't hear his thoughts.

"I learned from my Mother," Andrew smiled serenely, tapping his foot and looking amused. "Parisians are simply the best when it comes to wooing another, and Mother was simply divine at it." At the information Danny twitched, looking as if he finally understood some great secret.

"Paris. Right." Danny faintly remembered Sam telling him that Parisians were flirtatious assholes, which, yes, that made sense right now. "Uh, anyways, like I was trying to confess-" A small chuckle from Andrew. "I suppose time travel, while making me sound insane, at least doesn't make me sound so...would disgusting be a good word to use here?"

"For a child stalker? I would assume so," Andrew hummed, sipping at his coffee while staring at Danny contemplatively. "So. You're from the future?"

"Would you freak out and start screaming if I said yes?" Danny asked hesitantly, looking worried that it might actually happen. Instead of screaming he instead got a snort and an amused eye roll.

"You underestimate my ability to cope." Leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs Andrew smirked. "Besides, I might be more startled if you seemed the type to actually _plan_ a trip to the past." It took a few seconds for the semi-insult to sink in but when it did Danny look offended, although it was more of a childish and amused pout than real offense.

"You honestly think I would do something as immature as accidentally time travel with no idea as to where I'm going or how I'm going to get back-"

"Yes."

"You didn't even let me finish the sarcastic question," Danny huffed, resting his cheek on his fist and leaning on the table, looking like he was close to pouting again. "At least let me _finish_ the rude and sarcastic question when you're mocking my sanity and ability to do things correctly."

"I had a feeling if I didn't stop you when I did you would start rambling," Andrew smiled politely, choosing to ignore Danny's grumbles and irritated looks. "You also look the type to chatter on when you're tired, and judging from your pale skin and the bags under your eyes you haven't had a good night's rest in a while."

"How, just, just _how_?!" At the show of anger Andrew only raised an eyebrow, Danny letting out another irritated noise. "How is it that I'm the time traveler and yet you _always_ know more about me than I do you!"

"I suppose it's where your thoughts are rather transparent," the other smiled apologetically, emptying his cup of coffee and then taking them to the counter, smiling at the worker as he pulled his bag back on. Reaching for Danny's hand he pulled the teen out of the shop and towards the library he had been originally heading towards.

Back before he had been used as a time traveler's landing pad.

"I'm still angry at you." At Andrew's look he continued. "You always know _everything_, seriously, I can never surprise you. Not even past you. I just- So yeah. I'm angry."

"Fair enough," Andrew smiled, leaning over to kiss a startled Danny's cheek, because damn, seeing that blush was getting to be too much fun. And he did promise himself if he got another chance he would kiss those freckles again. "It's a sentiment I am certainly used to." Seeing the sad look he figured maybe he should have kept that clever comment to himself. "Stop that. No looks of the caring or pity variety thank you."

"You kn-" Hearing the teen cut himself off with a gasp Andrew looked over, slightly worried. "Hey, you know what, why don't you, just, like, wait here. For a minute. Or five. And I'll be right back. Probably. Maybe. Just- Just stay." Faster than Andrew could keep track of the teen spun him around in a circle before running for the woods they had been walking along side, Andrew yelping and trying to get his balance back.

"Oh no you don't, future-boy!" Scrambling to get his footing right he raced after the teen, bag swinging at his side as he ran into the woods, footing sure on the fallen leaves and branches. He was used to running around in forests, after all. "You are _not _flashing off again until I get your name! Do you hear me?! _Get back here!_"

Running past a small creek, and jumping over a fallen tree, Andrew would later swear to anyone who asked that the tree he had run into had _not_ been there a second before he slammed into it. Bouncing off the bark he tumbled over himself, landing flat on the forest floor.

For a few seconds there was no sound or movement in the surrounding forest area until he groaned and rolled over, nose twitching a the smell of crisp fallen leaves and a river not too far away. At least he didn't have double- Wait...okay he might. He didn't think there were supposed to be two squirrels running by him that both had a tail missing, as if it had been bitten.

"This is why I don't leave the library." Pulling himself to his hands and knees, and falling over a few times in the process, the teen finally managed to get himself stable enough to pat the forest floor, looking for his fallen glasses. He had a feeling getting home without them would be a rather difficult challenge, especially with the whole double vision mess.

Although...he could always have Danny guide him home and take care of him. Just the two of them- No. Bad, flirty thoughts. Concentrate, Andrew. "Ah." Coming across cool metal Andrew picked his glasses up, slipping them on and thankful when he saw the glass wasn't cracked or broken.

Small mercies, he supposed.

Standing up and brushing himself off Andrew looked around, head tilting as he took in the tall trees and the falling leaves. Taking a step forward he frowned and then took another step back. Turning around he shifted his weight to his right side and hummed. "Right...lost." Andrew Riter was very tired of being lost in the middle of the woods.

Swearing viciously in French words that his mother really would not approve of Andrew stalked off in the direction that looked most familiar, pretending he didn't notice the completely foreign group of rocks he stepped over to cross a ditch, or the fact that there was two of everything and his head was killing him. Because not pretending would be admitting that he was getting himself even more lost with a concussion, which was something he wouldn't admit to.

"_Mother was right. Future-boy is squirrelly,_" Andrew grumbled, saying a few more rude words when he tripped over a rock and crashed to the ground again. Usually he had better balance than this but he supposed today was just not his day. Not by a long shot. So far the only good thing had been seeing his childhood crush, who he was supposed to be looking for only to end up lost, dazed, confused, and hurt.

Standing up once again Andrew paled as he crashed back to the forest floor, swearing in both English and French, and a few words in Latin, as his hand hovered over his ankle. Seeing the swelling skin he winced and pressed down lightly, hitting the exact spot it hurt the worst. Biting out more curses and swears he groaned and let his head hang in embarrassment and annoyance.

So much for small mercies.

"Right. Lost in the woods with a sprained, or possibly twisted, ankle, and a possible concussion. Wonderful." Sighing he moved to balance himself on his right side, carefully sliding his left ankle to where there would be no more pressure on it. Pulling his bag out he looked for anything to help maybe wrap it only to see books, books, and, what a surprise, more books. He made a mental vow to always carry around a first-aid kit after this.

Shaking his head Andrew looked around for anything to help, eyebrow raising when he saw a rather long and sturdy stick. Using his backpack as a tow rope he pulled the stick over, carefully propping himself up and putting all his weight on his right foot. "Ha, walking stick. Reading once again proves to be an intelligent decision."

Ambling off back into the woods, slowly, he looked around for anything that might lead him to either his disappeared friend or back to the street. Seeing nothing no matter which way he looked he sighed and rested against a tree. He could just _tell_ this was going to be a long day.

Closing his eyes he let his mind wander, wondering if he shouted loud enough if maybe someone would hear him and come searching. He was startled out of his thoughts however by the sounds of ticking and a clock chiming a new hour. Head jerking up he looked all around, eyes wide. He knew that noise. It was the same noise Danny made every time he appeared around him.

Hobbling through the wood as best he could he finally stopped behind an old tree when he saw the teen, or maybe two of them he wasn't sure, laying on the ground, covered in ash, coughing, and looking as if he had just been through hell. Rushing over Andrew winced at the jolt of pain in his ankle before he bent down as best he could, "Hey, future-boy, you okay?" Seeing the teen blink up at him he shivered at the lifeless smile he saw.

"Oh, so it's that time." Seeing the younger's look Danny smiled, trying to put a bit more effort behind it as he brushed off some more ash in an absent gesture. "Sorry, Andrew, but I'm not _your _future-boy." Resisting the rather childish urge to point out that no, all Dannys were his, Andrew shook his head. "And you really shouldn't be moving with that concussion."

"I don't get it." Danny only chuckled and reached a hand up to cup the teen's cheek, checking his eyes and looking amused and more alive by the second. "You don't seem the type to make sense but really, that is just disturbingly vague."

"Heh, how old are you right now?"

"Right, yes, let's change the subject _completely_." Seeing nothing but Danny's kind smile Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes. "I turned fourteen a few months ago, I'm guessing your asking to avoid some time information mishap?"

"Always was too smart," Danny snorted before lightly scratching the back of Andrew's head, making him go quiet and still with pleasure. "It's...It's something like that, I suppose. Time travel isn't as impersonal as the movies and books make you think. They got the complicated part right...just not the emotions..."

Sighing and confining himself to the fact that he would just never understand this time traveler Andrew sat down fully, wincing at the discomfort in his ankle no matter how careful he was. Danny must have seen the wince since he smiled sympathetically, "Sprained ankles are pretty bad I'll admit."

"Well at least it's not twisted, then," Andrew sighed, crossing his arms over his bag. "At least I assume so, since you referred to my ankle being sprained with no hesitation and you are, quite obviously, from a future point in your personal future." Seeing the startled blink Andrew rolled his eyes, smile on his face. "I'm fourteen. I'm young, not clueless."

"Better than I was at that age," Danny snorted, "Couldn't even tell when I was being flirted with."

"Shame, that," Andrew sighed dramatically. "Because when you do realize you're being flirted with you get the most adorable of blushes." Seeing said blush Andrew grinned wickedly, looking as if he was ready to start purring. "I do so love this."

"You. You are an evil child." Andrew smiled pleasantly at the compliment.

"Getting back on subject, mostly due to the fact my ankle is starting to hurt quite a bit and the double you is getting blurry, is there any chance you know where you are right now?" Seeing the look Andrew rolled his eyes. "The past you from your perspective and the current you from my perspective."

"Wha- Oh! _Oh_. Okay, I get it. Yeah, he should be here in a second or so. How long have you been lost-"

"I'm not lost!" Seeing the look he was given Andrew huffed and directed his gaze to the ground. "About five or seven minutes. Why-"

"Andrew! Jeez, there you are." Feeling someone crash into him and hug his shoulders Andrew had to bite his cheek so as to not yelp at the pain to his ankle. Goddamn that _hurt_. "Scare me to the other half of my death why don't you! I thought I told you to stay put!"

"He has a sprained ankle and mild concussion, you know."

"What? Seriously?!" Helping Andrew to his feet Danny looked into the teen's eyes, frowning at what he saw. "Yeah, okay, the concussion isn't too bad, just avoid going to sleep for a few hours and get some food and fluids down you, you should be fine after that." Glancing down at the younger's ankle he winced at the sight of the swollen and bruised skin. "Ouch, okay, don't worry. I know exactly how to band-...age..." Trailing off he looked over, paling at seeing another version of himself.

"Okay, one, don't panic, it's just a bit of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey-ness," the ash-covered Danny instructed, standing up and brushing himself off. And really, Andrew was trying to figure out just where he had seen an ash-covered Danny before, or what the hell those last few words had meant. He was positive they hadn't been English. "Two, _don't. Panic._"

"Too late. I'm panicking." Andrew rolled his eyes, just knowing this was going to get complicated if someone didn't cut him off soon. "Just a bit. Tiny bit. Because. No. _No_. Just no. Paradox. This right here. This is a _paradox_ most ungodly-" At the snort from Andrew both Danny's looked to him, the current one looking annoyed and the future one looking amused.

"Sorry but really? A paradox most ungodly? Even you have to admit that's dramatic." Hearing the grumbles Andrew chuckled and looked between the two – four – smirk slowly growing. The ashen ones seemed to at least know what was coming since they shot the teen a disapproving look. "So...two future-boys...any chance you could both stay for awhile?"

"Wha- That doesn't make any sense." When both Andrew and the older Danny stared at the confused teen he blinked. "What? I'm serious it doesn't- Oh. _Oh_. No- What- No- Jeez-" As the teen rambled to himself he tried to avoid Andrew's amused and lascivious look, which was rather hard when he was supporting the teen and keeping him from falling over.

"I don't know about you four but I for one am very much amused," Andrew smiled serenely, snickering when the ashen Danny rolled his eyes. "You, at least, had to have seen this coming."

"Wait, four?" At the look he was given Andrew shrugged. "Wow, okay, double vision. That's not good," ashen Danny hummed, tilting Andrew's head again to see his dilated eyes better. "Is double vision the only problem?"

"I am also experiencing searing and burning pain behind my left eye and temple. I am tempted to claw the eye out but I know you won't let that happen. You'd most likely sedate me first," Andrew smiled, vaguely seeing both Danny's rolling their eyes. "I'll be fine. Eventually. Ish."

"You're saying ish, that means it's bad," the older Danny sighed, cupping Andrew's cheeks and making the teen purr when he felt the cool skin against his own. "And you're slightly overheated. Joy."

"800mg Ibuprofen and a cup of coffee?" Danny suggest, arm moving to wrap around Andrew's rib cage and support him better. "That should at least take care of the migraine, and the coffee will help with the pain and in his head and keep him up long enough until the concussion settles down."

"Yeah but you're thinking with our metabolism," ashen Danny pointed out, "He's small and doesn't eat much at this age, try 600mg, and I wouldn't go anymore than that without actually taking him to see a doctor."

"Hm, good point," he hummed, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Andrew was only barely there with them. "Cold washcloth on his forehead?"

"He won't stay still long enough," the other snickered, looking amused as he brushed a kiss to the top of the hurt teen's head. "Just coffee and 600mg of a pain reliever, and some food, and he'll be back to his snarky and flirtatious self in no time at all."

"I am right here," Andrew grumbled out, although he was enjoying the pampering too much to really protest. "Don't you have better things to talk about or something."

"Yes, wait, hang on, he's right!" Seeing the younger Danny start to panic again they both sighed. "Can we instead please focus on the paradox right here!" Danny panicked, trying not to move around in agitation as he was supporting Andrew. "I mean, this is a threat to the entirety of the space-time continuity! It's just- No! I do not want to be responsible for the reason the universe imploded on itself and became nothing but dust only to be forced to start life all over again."

When he finished the other two stared at him, older Danny looking embarrassed and Andrew looking like he wished he could capture this moment forever. "God I do sound like Eleven," the other Danny whined, looking pained.

"Be honest with me, how embarrassed are you right now?" Turning to see the older Danny's expression he snickered, forgetting his ankle was hurt for a few seconds as he put weight on it. "_Son of a bitch!_"

"_Pretty sure your Mother wouldn't approve of that sort of language,_" ashen Danny smirked, speaking in flawless French, Andrew shooting him a dirty look as he clung to the younger version of him in an attempt to lessen the pain he was feeling. Really the extra shot of pain to his ankle hadn't helped the feeling of nails being driven into his skull. At all, really.

"What? What did he say that she wouldn't approve of?" He supposed that meant this younger version had just started learning French, which meant he could probably get away with a few more swears. Probably. At least with this version of Danny.

"Nothing at all, mon cher." Both Danny's blushed at the name, Andrew grinning viciously. As far as he was concerned this was payback, both past, present, and future. "Also, my future-boy, stop worrying. The universe hasn't imploded yet."

"Yet," Danny stressed, grumbling as he wrapped Andrew's arm around his neck and received a grateful smile in return. "Just wait for it."

"Cutting off any pointless chatter before it begins," the older teen cut in, looking vaguely amused, although still pale and shaky, "This is a stable past event. I remember this from your point of view, and since I do it's relevant to the given time line and perfectly normal. No universe imploding. I promise."

"Okay, now that I don't have to worry about that, what happened to you- Or, uh, me, in this case." Andrew looked at the other Danny, looking curious at the answer. He just knew he had see this Danny before...in an autumn forest...

"_You were there_," Andrew mumbled, brain trying to pull up the foggy memories of when he was six years old. "_When I was a child, you were there. In the woods by my house. You...were crying..._" That was right. He had been worried because he had been sobbing and barely coherent, looking like he had just gone through his own personal hell. "_You said you did something terrible..._"

"_You always did have a sharp memory_." In the blink of an eye the older, future Danny was gone, leaving two confused boys looking around the woods.

"Well...that was...interesting," Danny grumbled, looking over as he felt Andrew lean into his side more. "We should get you home and wrap that ankle, and also take care of that migraine of yours."

"Yes, please," Andrew sighed, looking exhausted. He blamed his exhaustion on the fact that when Danny helped him onto his back he didn't even protest. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact he was able to cuddle into the other's neck, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly. Nothing at all.

Eyes half-closing Andrew yawned before his nose twitched. Raising an eyebrow he took a few sniffs, blinking when he realized Danny smelled...strange. Not bad, just...strange. The first scent was something sweet, like the honeysuckle flowers he used to love eating when he was younger. The second one, the one that was hidden and that he could just barely make out, was sharp and crisp, like the air on a cold winter's day.

How could someone smell like both summer _and_ winter?

"So, keeping you coherent when you have a concussion is important. So, tell me, are you seriously wearing a gray shirt and black pants?" A little startled at the question Andrew closed his eyes when he saw another tree double itself. Maybe at least with his eyes closed he wouldn't feel sick.

"Yes," Andrew yawned, looking amused. "It's comfortable and unassuming, and I quite like it, no matter how much Mother attempts to make me change styles. Why?"

"Nothing... You're just set in your ways, aren't you?"

"Yes. No changing that, I'm afraid." The fact he sounded rather regretful must have been noticed since Danny made a small sound in the back of his throat. And really it could have been anything, he was too tired to try and decipher any emotions however so he just pretended it was one of care.

"Whoever said I wanted anything different?" Damn. This kid was good if he could make Andrew blush. He would have to get revenge later.

Shaking himself awake he gave directions and the two were soon in front of Andrew's house, Danny looking startled as he glanced back at Andrew for explanation. The teen shrugged, looking apologetic, "My family comes from old money."

"I have a friend like that. She hates it," Danny snickered, watching Andrew root around in his bag for his house key, finally finding it after a few seconds searching, and trying to grab the double vision one, and reaching it over to Danny. "She doesn't let anyone at school know about it because she doesn't want to deal with fake friendships or insults or anything."

"Yes, well, I know how that feels," Andrew mumbled quietly, not noticing Danny's look as he was taken inside his house. Peeking around the corner Danny quickly found the kitchen, helping Andrew into a chair. "There's a first-aid kit under the kitchen sink. Mother likes to be prepared."

"You know, I think I'd like your Mother," Danny smiled, pulling the first-aid kit out and whistling softly. "Wow, this stuff is ancient. What is- Is this seriously supposed to be healing cream? Wow, that won't work. At all. If anything it'll make an infection more likely- What is- No. No this was recalled for a reason-" Cutting himself off Andrew watched as Danny tossed five or six things in the trash, looking satisfied. "There. A kit that won't kill."

"Studying to be a doctor?" It would certainly explain the moment in the woods when they had been debating on how to care for him. At the question Danny snorted, looking amused by something. It took a few seconds but when it sank in Andrew sighed. "Whovian."

"Hey! At least let me have my time-travel jokes," Danny huffed, heading towards a cooled coffee pot that still had warm coffee inside. "Some things just don't change, and one of them is that no matter where you live there is always coffee in your coffee pot."

Pouring a cup Danny rooted around for a pain reliever that wouldn't make the teen worse, pouring out three and reaching them to Andrew along with his coffee, three sugars already stirred inside. "Drink slowly and try to keep your head still and don't move while I wrap you ankle, okay?"

"That's a redundant order," Andrew pointed out, Danny giving him an irritated look as he watched the teen take his pain reliever, taking a few deep sips of his drink and then setting it down on the table. "Well it is! You're basically telling me the same thing twice, just in different forms."

"You are much more pleasant when you're older," Danny grumbled, taking the bandages and wrapping them around the ankle carefully. He was as gentle as possible, pausing every time Andrew winced or made a squeak of pain. "Although you're still snarky. And sarcastic. And ruthless when it comes- You know what, no, I take that back, you're the same as you are now, only less subtle."

"I learn subtly, do I?" Andrew snickered, "Well that's something to at least look forward to."

"Goddammit Sam was right when she said you were like River," Danny grumbled, light blush on his cheeks. Really he should have seen this coming but, _really_. His life was an episode of Doctor Who at this point.

"Ignoring that line that made no sense, I also look forward to that and your continued visits on my time line, tell me, do I become a teacher?" At the question the wrapping of his ankle slowed, Danny looking up at him. Misjudging the look for a questioning one Andrew smiled, "I considered librarian but...I want to help people learn, teach them that they can be intelligent. Show them their potential, so to speak."

"...yeah. You become a really great teacher." Andrew grinned at that, excited at having validation in his career choice. "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be asking me about the future, though."

"Okay, then I'll just ask about you." At the startled look he grinned. "You never answered my question, are you studying to be a doctor?"

"Ah, _that_," Danny sighed, "No, it's my sister who wants to be a doctor, although she's going into psychology. No, I'm not the doctor type, don't have the grades for one thing, and..." Shaking his head he finished the bandage, making sure it was secure before letting the leg down.

"Don't wear any constricting shoes for a while, either get something in a large size or wear sandals. And I'm so good at first-aid and stuff because, well, I guess you could say I get hurt a lot." Scratching the back of his head he smiled nervously. "I'm uh, kind of clumsy."

"From your landing that ended up with me on the sidewalk yes, I can believe that."

"So, uh, right, when are your parents getting home?" At the question Andrew averted his gaze to the window, good mood dimensioning. It wasn't his parent's fault, really, it wasn't. They just had to work late sometimes, it was completely understandable.

"Late." At Danny's look Andrew had a feeling he knew what it was like to have parents obsessed with their work. "They're good people. Kind. They just get caught up in what they do."

"Yeah, I know how that is," Danny smiled reassuringly, not needing an explanation. Standing up he stretched, looking around the kitchen. "So, how about I fix us something to eat?"

"I can cook, you know." Cereal. He could cook cereal and toast. And if he was lucky a salad- No. He burned the last salad he had tried to make. Going by the look he was being given Danny knew it too. "Something to eat would be nice, though."

"I figured, since, you know, you can't cook without burning water," Danny snorted, rummaging around in the cupboards and searching for things to make simple sandwiches with, he didn't want to put anything too heavy on Andrew's stomach when he was this bad off. "Which, how do you even manage that? I didn't know it was even _possible_ to do that."

"I can make three things," Andrew explained, watching Danny move around the kitchen. "I can make cereal, toast, and coffee. That is my limit of cooking."

"Good thing you have me, then," Danny laughed, reaching for the plates. With his back turned he didn't notice Andrew's baffled and scared expression. He...he had not been expecting this.

If he was being really, _really_ honest with himself the flirting was just a joke, something to tease the teen. He had not expected the absent looks of care and devotion that kept being directed at him. Or how gentle he was when fixing his ankle. Or his joking and relaxed attitude as he fixed them something to eat. No. None of that had been expected. Really...

He was in over his head.

::

"So, tell me, why am I hiding in your room again?" Sitting on the bed Danny watched as Andrew closed his door and walked over as best he could, flopping over Danny's lap and curling up once he was sure he wouldn't fall off the bed. "Really? I mean, really?"

"I'd rather avoid the parental questioning your presence would cause, especially since Mother has a perfect memory and might remember you from when I was a child. You can just stay here until you have to return to your time," Andrew tiredly explained, arms wrapping around Danny as he snuggled into the older's lap. After the day he had been through he deserved some rest.

"I get that, I meant why are you using me as a pillow? I mean, you're mature now, not a little tiny toddler, go use your pillow." Andrew yawned, snuggling down even more in defiance.

"_Nooo, you're fluffy and soft and nice and sweet and you smell like ice and honeysuckle._" It was at this point Andrew was vaguely aware that he had indeed finally lost his mind to a lack of sleep. Oh well, he would blame the rapidly leaving concussion. He really wished he had some coffee right now though, but no, all he had was a teen's comfortable lap and a hurt ankle he wasn't allowed to put any weight on.

"Dude, English. I didn't understand any of that."

"Fluffy," Andrew grumbled, body losing tension when he felt a gentle hand ruffle his hair. And really, wow, no, that was not helping. Well, it was, but only in making him fall asleep even faster.

"Wow, you're right, that does sound vaguely insulting," Danny chuckled, pushing Andrew's bangs back and slipping his glasses off. Andrew only sighed happily, arms clinging tighter. "You're not gonna let go of me, are you?" Minutes passed with no answer before Danny finally heard the teen mumble something. Nudging his cheek Danny smirked, "Repeat that?"

"Will I see you again?" At the stilled fingers on his cheek he fumbled for a few seconds, adjusting his position before grabbing the teen's hand and holding it closely. "Please say I'll see you again."

So much for not becoming attached.

"You'll see me again, many times, actually." Relaxing his grip Andrew felt himself pulled up onto his pillow, blanket being tugged over him and someone kissing his forehead softly. "See you soon, Andrew."

"_Until next we meet, _mon cher."

* * *

Mon cher means 'my dear'. It started as a flirty joke and then it rather stuck. He has to call him something besides future-boy, after all.


	5. Age Fourteen, Later

Ah, sorry guys. Wrote this a few days ago but forgot to update here. It's just a short transition chapter or so...and I was sort of half out of it when writing it so...sort of a surprise chapter really.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Age Fourteen, Later**

**::**

Andrew Riter sighed and tiredly leaned back on his family's porch swing, right leg hanging over the side and kicking up an absent rhythm that had him swinging back and forth in a gently and soothing motion. With the cool night air blowing across his overly warm and tightened skin he sighed in relief, slowly drifting off.

"_Hey, Future-boy, what are you doing?" _

_There was bright white light and a flash of black and green and Andrew was terrified. This was not his world. Running, running, he had to get away he had to escape the monsters that were after him but nothing, there was no use. He was there. He was always there. Always following. Always guarding. Always protecting. Always _watching_._

The fourteen-year-old boy twitched in his sleep, flash of unease upon his face as he tried to get comfortable. His movements only jerked the swing erratically until he was on the ground, darting up on a startled yell. Hearing the front door open he blinked up at his mother, who was looking down at him with concern.

"Are you alright, mon petit?" Sylvia Riter frowned worriedly at her son when he only nodded and headed inside, looking as if the hounds of hell themselves were on his trail. "I do not believe fleeing is an answer."

"I'm fine, Mother. Just a few nightmares," Andrew smiled, or at least tried to. He rather failed but he figured he should at least get praised for trying. "It's nothing to worry about, I promise."

"...Are you sure?" Sylvia may have been a busy mother, something she often regretted, but she adored her son, and she loved doting on him. To see him this upset, it worried her. "You've been acting strangely for a few months now." Andrew mentally corrected her that it had been six.

The exact number of months since his friend from the future had disappeared.

"Just worried about my schoolwork, that's all," Andrew backed his way towards the stairs, wondering how fast he could get up them. Judging by his mother's flowing silk gown he could certainly beat her up the stairs and lock himself in his room if it came down to escaping. "Finals will be soon and I've been studying harder than usual, I suppose."

He managed to get up three steps before Sylvia's voice stopped him. "_Andrew...emotions are not a bad thing._" Looking back to his mother's kind eyes he opened his mouth to deny it only to shake his head. It wasn't like he had ever succeeded lying to her anyways.

"_It's...complicated, of sorts. Do not worry, Mother, it is merely a crush I will grow out of._"

"_Are you sure?_" Was he? He had only met his time-traveling future-boy three times, and two of them he could barely remember. And yet...even without him having written everything down about those encounters he still remembered every detail. It was embarrassing, really. "_Andrew?_"

"_I..._" Shaking his head Andrew cut himself off, heading to his room and conveniently falling deaf to his mother's worried calls. It wasn't like he could get away with a lie, and voicing anything else would just make things worse. Entering his room, and seeing the grandfather clock in the corner that read after midnight, he sighed and pulled himself into his bed.

"You have the terrifying ability of lingering on the mind, future-boy" Rolling over he pulled one of his pillows to his chest, glaring at the wall. Half of him wanted all memories of the time traveler gone from his head and the other half...the other half just wanted...

_He was older and far from home again and he was learning and that was fine. Learning was what he did. He always studied and read and wrote and learned. It was different now though. Something had changed. He hadn't seen him for almost two years and then here he was again, laughing and joking like always. But it was different now. There was a change. One second jokes. One second frowns. Next second fear. Next second horror. _

_Final second dead. _

The sound of ticking and a chiming clock sounded inside Andrew's room, the teen too deep in his nightmares to even stir at the sound or sight of a ghostly being appearing in his room. The newcomer touched down on the carpet gently, looking as if coming out in a random place was second nature to him.

Looking around icy blue eyes took in the sight of the room, studying the contents and it's occupant. Seeing the crying and shivering teen he smiled sadly and slowly flew over, carefully pressing a cool hand over the other's eyes. It took a few more minutes of crying and muttering but when Andrew fell silent the ghost removed his hand, checking to make sure he was okay.

"You are a surprisingly heavy sleeper, you know," the eternal teenager chuckled, fingers tugging lightly on a few strands of the sleeping boys' hair. "...You can't be older than fourteen or fifteen right now, can you?" Seeing the sleeping teen was still dressed the ghost chuckled, phasing off shoes and a jacket, and slipping off a pair of glasses, before pulling the blanket over him, wiping any lingering tears away after doing so. "It seems I always find you when you're sleeping now..."

Flying over to the desk he looked at some of the notebooks and papers that were scattered across it, many pages crossed out or crumpled. Seeing familiar words he raised an eyebrow before pulling the notebook into the center of the desk to be seen later by it's writer. The book was going to be fantastic once it was published, no use in Andrew giving up yet.

Seeing another notebook, written half in English and half in French, and most of it frantic or shaky scribbles, the teen frowned curiously and began reading. "Oh, so you did write it down!"

Blinking after a few seconds the ghost sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, looking annoyed as he pulled out a blue journal with six raised squares on the cover. Setting it on the table he looked fondly exasperated, "Clockwork you little sneak. You had this planned all along."

In hindsight it was probably his fault for making so many Doctor Who jokes and references while time traveling. He just knew it would have come back to haunt him. Eventually. Okay so really he hadn't but still.

"Nn...Danny..." Flinching at the name spoken the ghost's head snapped over towards Andrew, who had rolled over and was facing him, still uneasily asleep. "_Don't...go..._"

"_Stop that,_" the ghost floated over to the sleeping teenager again, hand hovering over his head. "_I can't stay...you should already know that at this age. So stop. Stop making me want to stay and take care of you like you did for me._" Not getting a response the ghost sighed before bending over and pressing a light kiss to the top of the other's head. "_Andrew Riter you are an absolute menace." _

"Je t'aime, mon cher." At the words the ghost looked shocked before smiling sadly. He was never able to stay like he wanted. He had to go back. And words like those just made it harder.

"You've been trying to say those words to me for years, figures you only get to do it when you don't even realize what's happening... At least not yet." Turning his back Danny Phantom waved his hand, blue light wrapped around it before he glanced back. Chuckling softly at the sight of the teen grinning like a dork he shook his head. "_I love you as well, my precious writer._"

Once again the room was silent except for soft breathing and gentle ticking of an old clock.

* * *

Ahahahahahaha the more chapters you read the more you understand and the sadder it gets. Just like season 6 of Doctor Who.


End file.
